


Some Things Never Change

by BlooKazzoo445



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gen, Warnings and tags will be added as I write each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooKazzoo445/pseuds/BlooKazzoo445
Summary: No matter how much things change through the different Undertale universes, there are some universal constants that never change. Some things are bound inside a character's SOUL that they can never change, no matter how much their environment changes.





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> (So this is basically going to contain some of my headcanons for different AUs. Basically, I like to think that no matter how character's are swapped or changed, some things are going to stay the same, even if other things about them are completely different from the source. So, ya, this is just me exploring that. First up, Underswap and Papyrus' eternal love for puzzles. Also, yes, in Underswap, Papyrus actually DOES try to keep his promise to watch out for you. Also, Papyrus' just, floating up to a tree is based on a post I read somewhere on Tumblr that described the differences of how the skelebros break physics. Please tell me what you think of my Underswap Chara and Underswap Frisk as well :D I don't normally write for those too so that was interesting. The 'battle of wits' things is based on the idea of the original creator of Underswap that Sans would give riddles instead of puzzles. So, any puzzles you would find would be Papyrus' doing, or with his help)

“HUMAN, OVER HERE!” Chara blinked at the sight of the orange-hooded skeleton exuberantly waving them over. Well, Sans DID say their next task (or, ‘quest,’ he called it) was put together by his brother and had also said it would be some sort of puzzle, but they had honestly been a tad skeptical. Apparently puzzles were stables of the underground, but frustrated the smaller skeleton to no end so ‘battle of wits’ would have to suffice, with the smattering of puzzles around Snowden, according to Sans, mostly the effort of Papyrus. For starters, and most importantly, Chara had learned to never take anything the small skeleton said too seriously, and for second, they had hardly seen Papyrus, much less around puzzles. This, and the fact that they were supposed to take SANS at his word (as if!), the child was not going to be convinced without some firm proof. 

And here was the taller skeleton, beckoning them closer with excited gesture, waving their hands so animatedly Chara wondered if the other would simply tug them to the puzzle with a little blue magic. Looking to the left, they raised their eyebrows to the silent ghost child-the first fallen child-at their left. Frisk’s mouth twitched slightly, the closet to a smile Chara had ever seen, and motioned with their fingers: _I trust him. I like puzzles, I’ll help. Don’t worry._ The skeleton was now jumping on the balls of his feet-was he worried that they actually didn’t see him?-waving a hand high in the air. Chara heaved a sigh, put on their practiced smile, and walked over to the other. The skeleton’s natural smile broadened as he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Oh, hey kid! I was afraid you couldn’t see me. ‘Fraid I’d have to spend all day hoping around like a dork!” He rubbed his hands together, “And now you’ll get to see my finished work. My _coupe de grace_ as they’d say on the surface!”

Chara was pretty sure no one they knew on the surface would say that. But, a small, real smile couldn’t help but form on their face. It probably looked more like a smirk to the skeleton, but it was real. While Papyrus was usually not so animated, it seemed that any movement he DID make couldn’t help but bring a smile to their face. Doing a little twirl, Papyrus gestured to the strange puzzle of X’s in front of them.

“TA-DA!” He beamed. Chara cocked their head to the side in confusion. What were they supposed to be looking at? It looked like just a bunch of randomly placed X’s in the snow. Papyrus frowned slightly, a hand going to his chin.

“Right, ya,” Papyrus conceded to Chara’s silent question, “See, this whole puzzle started out looking like my face, but I guess I went too gung-ho on the thing, and now….I don’t actually remember what the solution was?” He smiled sheepishly at the child, shrugging his shoulders as if to say “Opps?”

“But!” Papyrus raised a finger in the air, “Not to worry! Afterall, you’re a pretty bright kid to get through this far and it is still my puzzle, and my puzzles are extremely fair!”  
Chara glanced to their ghost friend skeptically. Frisk gave them a thumbs up then signed, _Don’t worry, I said I’d help, didn’t I?_

Well, puzzles were for babies anyway, meaning this would be the easiest thing in the underground they had to do….

[About and hour or so later…]

“Nyeh heh heh!” Papyrus chuckled triumphantly, giving the child a thumbs up, “Good job, kid! I knew you were smart, but you solved a puzzle even I, the puzzle maker, didn’t know how to solve. Well, if you need me, I’ll be right behind you.” He pointed upwards to the trees surrounding them, “No seriously, I’ll be right behind you, up there” Chara watched as the skeleton literally floated up to the top of the tree. 

What was wrong with these skeletons? The sound of a poof behind them made them jump.  
“Wowie, you did it, friend!” Sans beamed, “You didn’t even need my help! Heh, good thing to, puzzles give me a headache.” He frowned at the thought, putting a hand to his hips. 

“Well, see you later! I’ll be working on your next quest!”

Then with another poof, he was gone.

No seriously, what was wrong with these guys?


End file.
